Playing French Horn
by NefertiDagger
Summary: My first LoK fic in a while. (I had a lot before hard drive crahsed) Raziel comes to the modern world, and gets headphones. hears a song and gets a french horn. Warning- Ridiclous stupid and Zephon has a Jigglypuff.


  
Playing a French Horn  
  
Written by Liberate Ayane  
  
A/N- Wow.... a Legacy of Kain fic from me. Haven't done these in ALOOOOONG time. Oh yah, short cross-over with Tomb Raider (Hey, I like Lara/Raziel coupling, so sue me. No wonder everyone thin's I'm strange. Ahh well.) And what is my bias aginst French Horns? Nuthin! They're cool, and i like Chicago. Enjoy.- L. Ayane  
  
=======  
  
One dreary morning, Raziel woke up from where he was sleeping (A tree to be exact, but the bees wern't all that nice), only to have it rain.   
  
"Rain again? Oh well. The Coty of Perpeptual Rain I suppose."   
  
He crawled out of the tree and walked over to one of those portal-doo-hickeys. He crossed over to the modern world (don't ask. Just DON'T ask) in a few minutes flat and walked into a Radio Shack....  
  
"Hmm... such fancy devices...." He muttered as he looked at a cordless phone, and a nice Vaio (c) Lap-top. But onething really caught his eye- a nice, set of cordless headphones on sale for the low price of $9.99!!!! He ran over and drooled at 'em (well, I'm not sure if he can drool, but if he still has hair, then fine with me) like a horny guy looking at Dead or alive art of nekkid Kasumi. Speaking of which....  
  
Ms. Lara Croft happened to walk in at that moment looking for a headset of somesorts. Raziel looked at her and shrugged he roff and drooled somemore at the headphones.  
  
"Must... have them...."  
  
"What are you drooling at?" Lara asked. Raziel pointed to the set and she nodded.   
  
"$9.99 eh? Here, buy 'em. Besides, when you look like that, you're bound not to get service." She handed him a cool $15 and walked over to Advanced Eletronics. Raziel bought the headphones on the spot and walke dout of the store.  
  
"Oh by the way, thank you."  
  
"No problem. I've got more cash than I know what to do with it."   
  
Raziel clawed open the package and placed them on his head. He tried to find the 'On' switch, but to no avail, except turning up the volume and then when he found the 'On' switch...  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAACK!"   
  
The music was blaring in his ears, and he frantiacly tried to turn it down, but then he did, a shoothing melody of somesorts came on... somehting with a instrument that only a few can afford.  
  
"Ahhhhh..."  
  
It was the French Horn.... playing Chicago's '25 or 6 to 4'..... it was good.. and of course, Raziel wanted to play it. Of course, he just rushed into playing that intrument without remembering something important... but we'll save that for later.   
  
"I gotta get one of those.... it's very interesting...."   
  
He walked into a nearby Musical Instrument shop, and saw his brother Zephona nd his pet Jigglypuff, Puffy, with him.  
  
"Zephon! I thought you were dead!"  
  
"I'm not dead, I came here to the year 2001! Isn't it great! The internet, Pokemon, video games and such.... such better than Nosgoth eh? So, what kind of instrument do you wanna play?" Zephon asked while huging his ;daughter'. Raziel pointed to a French Horn. Zpehon laughed.  
  
"Raziel.... it's great that youw anna play an instrument and all, but you're forgetting one hting..."  
  
"Oh just get me the instrument."  
  
"Fine then, but you'll regret it. By the way, it's on the house. You're my brother and all, so it's only kind that I give it to ya for free. No strings attached."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Puffy floated and carried the heavy instrument to Raziel.  
  
"Jiggly! Puff! Jig, Jiggly!"  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"Well, she said' Here ya go! Enjoy!"  
  
"Thank you Puffy."  
  
"Jigglypuff!"  
  
With that, Raziel went to a park and pulled the shiny instrument out of the casing and started to play when...  
  
*THWAK*  
  
"OW!!!!!!!!! MY NECK! Oh damn."  
  
He then reaziled- he had no lower jaw to play the instrument. He cursed a bit and then threw the hting in the nearest trash receptical.   
  
"That's the LAST time I get suckered into buying an intrument from a song."  
  
He walked away, frustrated, and then a few minutes later....  
  
"Well, another ones trash, is anothers treasure."   
  
With that, Lara walked away with a new French Horn.  
  
And Raziel walked away angry that he got ripped off... oh well. ^_^  
  
*The End*


End file.
